Earthmoving machines typically employ hydraulic actuators for actuating movement of a work implement. One example of such an earthmoving machine may include a dozer having a dozing blade as the working implement. Such machines may employ a pair of hydraulic tilt cylinders and a hydraulic, or electro-hydraulic, control system for controlling movement of the work implement in relation to a frame of the machine. An example of such a control system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,955.
However, system hardware design of conventional control systems that control movement of a work implement may be bulky in construction and complex to operate owing, at least in part, to a number of valves and/or a number of manifolds that may be used to form the control system and controlled in operation. Consequently, it is envisioned that costs associated with the manufacture of such control systems may increase with an increased number and complexity of components.
Hence, there is a need for a fluid control system that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks.